Equipo
by IlselAma
Summary: Soy mala para los resumenes
1. Chapter 1

-Ya no formas parte del equipo, han pedido tu cambio- no me sorprendía en lo absoluto

-Comprendo- hice una leve inclinación

-Me puedes explicar el porqué, este es el tercer equipo que pide tu cambio en menos de dos años, pensé que con este equipo por fin te sentirías cómoda- él sabía muy bien por qué y sin embargo seguí esperando que trabajara en equipo de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado

-Yo no hago absolutamente nada más que mi trabajo, si creen que por ser la única mujer del equipo yo tengo la obligación de ser su sirvienta y no su compañera entonces no funcionamos como equipo esa era la excusa más tonta que había dicho, pero como decirle que ellos eran unos incompetentes- Ya te lo había pedido antes y te lo vuelvo a pedir, déjame trabajar sola-

-Sabes que eso no lo puedo hacer Tenten, acaso crees que no sé cuáles son tus planes. Por favor deja el pasado atrás, ni tu ni nadie podía evitar lo que les paso a ellos- porqué tenía que mencionarlos

-Tú no estuviste ahí, así que no sabes de lo que hablas, pudiste haberme dejado ahí con ellos- pudo haberme dejado morir, al igual que ellos

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, mi deber es cuidarte, se lo prometí a tus padres- siempre usaba la misma excusa para chantajearme, mis padres

-Ellos no están aquí Kakashi, deja de usar esa estúpida excusa-

-Sabes muy bien porque no están aquí- claro que lo sabía, ellos están muertos

-Podemos hablar de otra cosa, no llegamos a nada hablando de lo mismo- teníamos esta conversación por lo menos una vez al mes

-Equipo 23- ¡¿QUE¡?

-¡No!- ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto?

-No tuve más opción, creo que es lo mejor- ¿LO MEJOR?

-¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?, ¿Tú mejor que nadie sabes quién está en ese equipo?- estaba al borde de gritar

-Por eso mismo lo hago- no me miraba a los ojos

-¿Porque me haces esto?- no podía quedarme en ese equipo

-Ya te lo dije, tienes que dejar el pasado atrás. Esta es tu ultima oportunidad, si con ellos no funciona, entonces tendré que asignarte a un área dentro de estas oficinas, sabes muy bien al igual que yo que es lo que menos quiero, eres de las mejores agentes que tengo, pero sino me dejas opción entonces lo haré- odiaba estar encerrada y él lo sabía, me había dejado sin muchas opciones

-Bien, pero, si ellos son los que piden mi cambio entonces me dejaras trabajar sola- sabía que no había ningún equipo que me quisiera, entonces tendría que obligarlos a ellos a sacarme

-Ya están avisados sobre tu peculiar forma de ser, por lo que están advertidos de no pedir tu cambio- demonios

-No entiendo cuál es el punto de esto, pero lo intentare- los haría llegar a sus límites de paciencia, los obligaría a pedir mi cambio

-Te estaré observando- no era una amenaza, era un hecho y sabía que no me quitaría la mirada de encima, que haría hasta lo imposible para que me quedara en definitivo en este equipo

-Sí, lo que sea- si estaba un minuto más aquí volvería a pelear, y por más argumentos que le diera el no entendería. Azote la puerta con fuerza para que supiera mi enojo y mi desapruebo al equipo que me había asignado.

¿Cómo era posible que Kakashi me hiciera algo así? Él sabía mis motivos por los cuales quería trabajar sola, yo tenía un equipo con el cual encajaba bien, desde el primer día congeniamos bien. Estuvimos 2 años juntos hasta que se nos asignó buscar información en la Aldea de las Olas acerca de Orochimaru y Kabuto pero nos descubrieron, caímos en su trampa y el los mato. Yo me salve o más bien ellos me salvaron.

Yo debí haber muerto al igual que ellos, entonces me hice la promesa de vengarlos, no importaba cuanto tiempo me llevara, pero yo mataría a Orochimaru con mis propias manos y no descansaría hasta lograrlo, el merecía morir de la manera más dolorosa que se pudiera, en mi mente ideaba cada una de las torturas que le haría cuando lo tuviera enfrente, le haría sentir todo el dolor que he sentido yo en todo este tiempo.

Cuando llegue al sector 40, donde estaba mi ahora antiguo equipo, mis cosas ya estaba afuera del que hasta esa mañana era mi habitación.

-Bueno, al menos se tomaron la molestia de guardar mis cosas en mi maleta- sabía que para ellos era mejor sí no estaba más tiempo del necesario ahí, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la sección 23. Mi teléfono vibro.

 _¿Equipo nuevo?_

Solo me limite a contestar

 _23_

Sabía que no habría otro mensaje y mi teléfono sonó

 _-Dime que es mentira-_

-Hola a ti también- conteste con sorna

 _-¿Cual hola?, ¿Porque el 23?-_ se escuchaba entre sorprendida y molesta, ella también sabía lo que significaba

-Ordenes de Kakashi- y el mejor que nadie sabía que una orden que daba Kakashi no se cuestionaba

 _-Pero él están ahí_ \- puse los ojos en blanco

-Acaso ¿Crees que no lo sé?, se lo dije a Kakashi y me dijo que tenía que dejar el pasado atrás, que este cambio me haría bien-

 _-A veces es demasiado cabezota nuestro jefe-_ no podía decir lo contrario

-Te dejo, ya llegue. Hablamos después Sakura- termine la llamada y dando un último suspiro toque la puerta. Frente a mi había una puerta metálica con el número 23 en color rojo. Se podían escuchar el ruido de una silla moviéndose y los pasos acelerados en el corredor y la puerta por fin fue abierta.

-Tú debes ser Tenten- frente a mi estaba un chico aproximadamente de mi edad pero mucho más alto que yo, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, con una enorme sonrisa pintada en la cara

-Naruto ¿Quién es?- Naruto se hizo a un lado dejando ver a otro chico de la misma estatura que Naruto de cabello castaño recogido en una ligera coleta y de ojos color plata, debía ser el primo de Hinata tenían los mismos ojos, pero no recuerdo su nombre.

-Neji, esta es Tenten- así que ese era su nombre

-Planean dejar a la visita afuera- intervino Sasuke, nunca lo había conocido en persona pero sabía quién era, cuando sus ojos conectaron con los míos todo dentro de mí se removió, se parecía tanto a Itachi. Desvíe mi vista a cualquier lugar en la pared.

-En eso estaba Teme, adelante pasa Tenten- Naruto hizo una leve reverencia y me dejo pasar.

-Eres una dama bastante peculiar, según lo que dice tu informe- me dijo un muchacho que estaba sentado en un sillón de cabello negro y piel pálida, apenas y entre en la sala de estar-

-Sai, esas cosas no se dicen y menos aun cuando apenas ha llegado- le contesto otro muchacho que estaba sentado también, cambiando los canales de la televisión sin voltear a verme.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo a ti también Shikamaru- conteste

-Problemática- apago la televisión y volteo a verme

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ya conocías a Tenten?- dijo Naruto

-No me preguntaron- así de simple como siempre era sus respuestas a preguntas simples

-Tu habitación es la 3- dijo sin más Neji, entregándome la llave. La tome y sin más me dirigí a la que sería mi nueva a habitación

-Vaya que es habladora- creo que fue Sai

-Simplemente no la molesten- contesto Shikamaru

Mi habitación era del mismo tamaño que la anterior, las paredes estaban de un color ligeramente celeste, con una cama y un armario, puse mi maleta en la cama y comencé a acomodar mis cosas, no eran muchas pero por lo menos me hacían no pensar en los que eran mis nuevo compañeros y lo que me esperaba de ahora en adelante. Hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante- había terminado de guardar mi ropa y estaba guardando mis armas en el último cajón del armario

-Tenten, venía a preguntarte si ¿quieres cenar con nosotros?- pregunto Naruto, pero antes de contestarle sonó mi celular

-Tente-

 _-Estamos afuera, vamos a cenar-_

-¿Es una pregunta?-

 _-¿Acaso sonó como pregunta?-_

-Sabes, a veces suenas igual que Sakura, Ino-

Colgué antes de que me contestara, pero aun así escuche el chillido de Ino

 _-¿Cómo se atreve?, Tente te matare-_

-Lo siento Naruto, pero las chicas vinieron por mí-

-Entonces ¿si hablas?-

-Claro, porque no lo haría- lo más seguro era que creyera todos los rumores que mis otros compañero decían sobre mí

-No, por nada- se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo

-¡TU!- Ino había hecho a un lado a Naruto

-¿Quién te dejo entrar?- dije con fastidio y su enojo aumento aún mas

-Pequeña panda desgraciada, como te atreves a compararme con la frente de marquesina- su dedo me apuntaba acusatoriamente

-¿Qué dijiste cerda?- genial ahora Sakura también estaba dentro de mi habitación

-Pueden dejar de hacer tanto escándalo- dije tranquilamente

-Me comparaste con esta- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y Naruto se rió levemente

-¿Ya podemos ir a cenar?- dijo Temari desde la puerta de mi habitación

-Vamos- me despedí de Naruto con un asentimiento y seguí a Temari mientras Ino y Sakura venían detrás aun discutiendo


	2. Chapter 2

_-Suplícame-_

 _-Pídeme que te mate-_

 _-Mira lo que has hecho. Tú mataste a tu equipo-_

 _-Mataste al hombre que tanto amabas-_

 _-Mataste a tu familia-_

 _-Me encargare de dejarte sola, así como yo-_

 _-Sé que vas a regresa a mí-_

 _-Me perteneces-_

De nuevo tenía pesadillas, eran las 4 de la mañana y el sueño se había ido. Me puse ropa cómoda y mis tenis, tome mi iPod. No hice ruido y cuando ya estuve fuera puse la música a todo volumen y empecé a correr, necesitaba despejarme.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero comenzaba a sentir un ligero ardor en mis músculos, apoye mis manos en mis piernas mientras a bocanadas ingresaba el aire que más se pudiera. Puse pause a la música.

-Vaya que eres rápida- Naruto estaba frente a mi extendiéndome una botella de agua

-Gracias- tome más de la mitad de la botella

-Y aguantadora- miro su reloj- casi 2 horas corriendo sin parar- pase una toalla por mi rostro

-¿Me estas vigilando?-

-Debido a que no hablabas, tuve que comenzar a vigilar tus pasos-

-Ya- me encamine a una banca y me senté-Crees que voy a traicionarlos, por el hecho de que no hablaba-

-No he dicho nada-

-Lo pensaste, no porque no hable no significa que no los observe. Que no solo tú, sino todos los demás están al pendiente de cada movimiento que hago-

Tenía más de una semana que estaba con el nuevo equipo y si no era Kakashi el que me vigilaba de vez en cuando eran las chicas, esperaban que me volviera loca con la sola presencia de Sasuke y los recuerdos de Itachi, y aún peor cada uno de ellos excepto Shikamaru vigilaban cualquier movimiento que hacía, como si en cualquier momento fuera a clavarles un kunai en el pecho. Me limitaba a no hablar demasiado y me la pasaba encerrada en mi cuarto.

-No dije que lo fueras- se sentó a mi lado

-Pregúntame-

-¿Qué?-

-Sé que al igual que todos los demás tienes preguntas, adelante pregunta-

-¿Tu nombre?-

-¿Qué?-

-No ha habido una presentación formal-

-Tenten- extendí mi brazo

-Mucho gusto Tenten, me llamo Naruto- respondiendo mi saludo-¿Experiencia?-

-No la suficiente-

-¿Tus padres también se dedican a esto?-

-Sí, algo así-

-¿Siempre eres tan callada?-

-No tanto, pero me gusta el silencio-

-¿Por qué te pusieron en nuestro equipo?, ¿Tú pediste el cambio?-

-No, no pedí el cambio-

-¿Qué paso entonces?-

-Ellos pidieron mi cambio más bien-

-¿Por qué?-

-No estoy obligada a contestar todas las preguntas- me levante- Además me imagino que has escuchado los rumores.

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo quieres que no te vea como el enemigo?-

-Ya te lo dije, no soy tu enemiga, simplemente hay preguntas que no se contestan cuando nos acabamos de conocer- ni siquiera lo mire y seguí mi camino-

-Podrías contestarme- dijo Sai. No sabía a qué se refería, pues estaba leyendo y esta sumida en la trama.

-Sabes que ella no te va a contestar-intervino Sasuke con desdén

-Vamos ni siquiera le importa alguien que no sea ella- decía Neji

-Déjenla en paz- me defendió Shikamaru

De nuevo escuchaba su mini discusión sobre mí, como si no estuviera enfrente de ellos.

-No tengo nada que decir al respecto- seguía leyendo mi libro, pero podía sentir su mirada sobre mí

-Oh entonces la señorita si tiene voz- dijo con ironía Sai

-Nunca dije lo contrario- mi vista seguía en el libro

-Nunca dijiste nada- Sai enrosco sus brazos a la altura de su pecho haciendo un mini berrinche

-Ya déjenla, sus motivos tendrá-Naruto interviniendo

-¿Desde cuando eres su defensor dobe?-Sasuke se puso a la defensiva

-¿Desde cuándo peleamos entre nosotros?- Neji se puso en medio de ambos

-Vaya chica, sí que causas disturbios en el equipo- dijo Shikamaru

-No es mi intención causar disturbios en tu equipo...-

-Nuestro, te recuerdo que formas parte de el-me

-Lo que sea, si mi presencia es la que les molesta entonces...-

-Nadie dijo que nos molestara- de nuevo me interrumpió

-Ya te dije no me interesa, yo no pedí estar en este equipo y si no les parece entonces ustedes pidan el cambio ya que son los que no están conformes con mi presencia, yo solo vine a hacer lo que me toca y nada más; no a establecer lazos con ustedes- cerré mi libro y me fui a mi habitación

-Te lo dije es una egoísta- dijo Sai

Al cerrar la puerta me recargue en la pared y solté el aire que había contenido, cerré mis ojos y saque mi celular del bolsillo de mi chaqueta

-No sé si pueda con esto-

 _-Lo lograras, solo necesitas acoplarte con tu nuevo equipo-_

 _-_ Lo haces sonar tan fácil Temari-

 _-Por cierto pasare por ti más tarde-_

-No tengo ganas de salir-

 _-No era pregunta Hinata ha llegado y Sakura e Ino están organizando una fiesta de bienvenida-_

-Ese par siempre buscando una excusa para tomar alcohol-

 _-A todas nos hace falta distraernos, en especial tú-_

-Te veo en un rato-


	3. Chapter 3

- _¿Por qué no confías en ella?-_

 _-¿Cómo puedo confiar en alguien que no conozco?-_

 _-Entonces confía en mí, Tenten es de confianza-_

 _-¿Tú la conoces lo suficiente Hinata?-_

 _-Le confiaría mi vida-_

 _-¿Por qué?-_

 _-Neji yo no puedo darte explicaciones de su vida, solo puedo decirte que no sean tan duros con ella, ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles y hará lo posible para alejarlos-_

 _-Ella oculta algo-_

 _-Solo tenle paciencia-_

Seguía dando vueltas en la cama, pensando las palabras de Neji y sabía que los demás estaban igual

 _-Ya te dije Sasuke, no te voy a contar nada de la vida de Tenten-_

 _-¿Por qué tanto misterio?-_

 _-No hay ningún misterio Sasuke, simplemente que si tanto quieres saber pregúntale a ella-_

 _-Vamos Sakura, ella no habla-_

 _-Nunca dije que te contestaría-_

 _-Ella oculta algo-_

 _-Puedes superar el tema, estamos en la fiesta de bienvenida de Hinata-_

Me levante de la cama, el escritorio estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la venta. Todo había marchado súper bien con la fiesta de bienvenida de Hinata, incluso cuando los chicos llegaron, todo estuvo normal. Sin embargo estuve en el momento equivocado y sin querer escuche conversaciones sobre mí forma de ser.

 _-Dime Tenten ¿Qué ocultas?-_

 _-Yo no oculto nada Sai-_

 _-Claro que sí, toda tú, grita que ocultas algo-_

 _-Según tú ¿Qué es?-_

 _-Eso aún no lo sé, solo puedo decir que Sasuke está relacionado con él. Lo observas mucho y sé que no es una mirada de amor, sino más bien de culpa y miedo-_

 _-Yo no lo observo-_

 _-Sigues mintiendo-_

Creo que habría que empezar darles explicaciones, después de todo Kakashi dijo que mínimo estaría un año con ellos. Sería una tortura total, pero al parecer ese era mi castigo. Había decidido dar un paso lento, pero al menos por hoy prepararía el desayuno.

Comencé a revisar la alacena en busca de los ingredientes, pero solo encontré platos, armas, vasos, armas, cucharas y más armas. Tendría que ir a comprar, me cambie, tome dinero y mis llaves. El supermercado quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras del sector, por lo que no tardaría demasiado. No me di cuenta en que momento llene casi el carrito.

-Te ayudo- escuche una voz a mi espalda

-No graci…- tomó las bolsas del carrito

-No seas problemática- yo tome otras cuantas

-Buenos días a ti también Shikamaru-

-No tenías que hacerlo- su mirada se dirigió al cielo

-Tenía que- aun no sabía qué hora era, pero comenzaba a aclarar

-¿Le dirás?- me detuve

-¿Decirle a quién?- acomode el agarre de las bolsas

-Sasuke-

-Por ahora no-


	4. Capítulo 4

_-Aléjate de ella- a lo lejos escuche la voz de Itachi_

 _-Pero si es el príncipe azul-_

 _-Suéltala- ¿Deidara?_

 _-Viene acompañado con toda la caballería, que romántico- dijo con burla_

Mi visión estaba borrosa, empezaba a perder la conciencia. De nuevo comenzaba a tener alucinaciones, las bolsas se resbalaron de mis manos y todo se hizo negro.

 _-Corre y no te detengas, yo iré tras de ti- Itachi me beso la frente_

 _-Prometelo- buscaba su mirada pero me esquivaba_

 _-Corre Tenten- ahora beso mis labios, el beso mas amargo que he recibido de él. Dentro de mi sentía que no lo volvería a ver, el me empujo por el pasillo y corrí, sin darme cuenta que las lagrimas corrían libres._

Me desperté desorientada. Estaba en mi habitación, pero no sabía como había llegado hasta aquí.

-Ya despertó- grito Naruto en mi puerta

-¿Qué sucedió?- trate de levantarme pero no tenía fuerzas

-Te desmayaste y Shikamaru te trajo, tenías fiebre- dijo Sai

-Nos diste un buen susto, estabas gritando, incluso Sasuke recibió un puñetazo de tu parte- dijo Shikamaru

-Lo siento-

Sasuke estaba parado en la puerta con los ojos cerrados, pero podía ver un leve moretón en su mejilla derecha. Él solo dio un leve asentimiento.

-Déjenla descansar- por primera vez Neji había hablado, fue el primero en salir seguido por los demás

-Sí necesitas algo, estoy al lado- dijo Naruto antes de cerrar la puerta. La habitación quedo en silencio y a obscuras

 _-¿Cómo puedes estar aquí como si nada?- frente a mi estaba Itachi_

-Cállate-

 _-Tienes que vengarnos-_

-No te escucho- me tape los oídos

 _-Estamos muertos por tú culpa-_

-No-

 _-Tú nos dejaste-_

-No-

 _-Me dejaste-_

-No-

 _-Te amaba y me mataste-_

-!NO¡-

*Un poco corto pero hoy toca capitulo doble, siento la demora*

*Que tengan buen fin de semana*


	5. Capítulo 5

Entre sin tocar, no me importaba si estaba ocupado o no. Tenía que escucharme.

-No puedo estar mas tiempo ahí- cerré la puerta de golpe

-Dame una buena razón- como siempre Kakashi tan tranquilo como siempre

-Quiero trabajar sola- la excusa de siempre

 _-Vamos dile la verdad-_ Itachi estaba detrás de Kakashi. Mi mirada se quedo fijo en él

-Tenten, ¿lo ves de nuevo?- deje de verlo

- _Sí-_ Itachi estaba sentado en el escritorio

-No- desvíe la mirada

-No quiero que me mientas, si él regresan tengo que saberlo- me miraba fijamente

 _-Nunca me fui-_ estaba a un lado mío

-Ya te dije que no Hatake- el tema quedaba cerrado cuando le hablaba por su apellido

-No te voy a cambiar de equipo- tomo una carpeta como si fuera lo mas interesante.

-Pero..-

-Pero nada Tenten, este va a ser tu equipo por lo menos un año, hicimos un trato y tienes que cump...- lo deje con las palabras en la boca, sabía que era una perdida de tiempo, sin embargo quería intentarlo. Pero que le podía decir, la verdad, ya he pasado por esto y no quiero regresar a estar dependiendo de medicamentos.

Por mas que trate de ignorarlo, no pude, seguía torturándome, recordándome lo que había hecho. Necesitaba ayuda, tenía que hacer que desapareciera. Dude en tocar la puerta frente a mi, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Por favor, haz que se vaya- fue lo primero que dije entre y cerré la puerta recargándome

-No puedo hacer nada, solo tu puedes hacer que desaparezca- dijo Sakura

-Me esta torturando, ya no quiero... ya no- me deslice hacia el piso

 _-Tu me mataste-_ estaba recargado en la pared de al lado

-Nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa- dijo Hinata

-Esta ahí siempre recordándome lo que hice- cerre los ojos y era volver a revivir ese momento

-No es real Tenten, el nunca te culparía por lo que paso- dijo Ino, poniendo su brazo en mi hombro

 _-Ella ¿que puede saber? Tú me mataste, a mi y al resto del equipo-_ se inclino quedando a mi altura

-!NO¡- me aleje, sientiendo que su toque me quemaba

 _-Asesina-_ se acerco mas

 _-Asesina-_ yo me pegue mas a la puerta

 _-Asesina-_ estaba demasiado cerca de mi, casi nuestros rostros se tocaban

 _-Asesina- cerré los ojos de nuevo y apreté los labios, sentí el sabor a oxido._

-Nada es real, deja de torturarte- dijo Sakura abrazándome

-Yo los mate, no lo entiendes Sakura- abrí los ojos e Itachi ya no estaba ahí

-La que no entiende eres tú, no pudiste haber hecho nada por ellos. Fue decisión de ellos regresar por ti, ellos sabían los riesgos y aun así fueron, ellos te amaban, no te odiarían por lo que paso- Ino me ayudo a ponerme de pie

-Pude haber muerto, pudieron dejarme ahí. mi vida no vale nada, en comparación a la de ellos-

-Quieres detenerte- Temari me dio una bofetada- Fue decisión de ellos, las cosas sucedieron así y es algo con lo que vas a tener que vivir-

-Pensamos que estabas bien, pero al parecer no es así- dijo Hinata en un susurro

-Todo se había detenido, pero...- me calle abrupta mente

-Kakashi te puso en ese equipo- completo Sakura

-Necesitas perdonarte- Ino me tomo de las manos

-Tienes que dejar el pasado atras- dijo Temari poniéndose a mi lado

 _-Yo me encargare de recordartelo cada día del resto de tu vida_ \- Itachi de nuevo estaba ahí, a un lado de Ino

-Itachi no hubiera querido que estuvieras mal- Hinata se puso al otro lado.

 _-Tienes que pagar por haberme matado-_

-No- tape mis oídos

-Solo tu puedes detenerlo, no es real, el Itachi verdadero te amaba, nunca te haría daño- Sakura puso sus manos en mis manos deslizándolas lentamente

 _-Te ame, pero ahora te odio-_


End file.
